


Ginkishi : "The Silver Knight"

by bittenfeld



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: Just a silly little tidbit of what ensues when the guys are off the ship and the girls are alone to have a pajama party.  And of course the conversation turns to boys and sex... and boys and sex... (And did I mention boys and...?)Warning:  "cutesy fluff" ahead!





	Ginkishi : "The Silver Knight"

The guys have gone somewhere for the evening, so Ahim and Luka are having a pajama party.  They’re sharing girl-talk, and of course soon the conversation turns to boys, and in particular, the boys on the ship.

Tentatively Ahim asks about sex – of course being a sheltered princess, she’s never even seen a naked man, much less had any bedtime experience.  She asks if Luka has.  Luka says sure, she’s perfectly open and willing to talk about it.  Her old friend, Cain, from her home planet, was her boyfriend for awhile, until the Zangyack attack separated them, and she thought he was killed.  And then of course recently he crossed the Gōkaigers’ path.  Ahim asks if he’s still her boyfriend, but Luka says no, she has a different life now with the Gōkaigers, and she wouldn’t want to give that up, so she and Cain parted amicably.

Then Ahim hesitantly asks about the guys on the ship, and Luka’s smile increases.  Yes, she’s been with Marvelous, and Joe – and MarvelousandJoe – (to which Ahim gasps, but Luka just says, “hey, it’s really nice to someone paying attention to the north, and someone paying attention to the south simultaneously!”).  And she and Hakase have done it a couple of times (“it was really hard talking him into it the first time – he was so skittish, you’d think he’d never thought about girls and sex before…”  “you and he shared bodies, the time Regaeru switched you,” Ahim mentions.  “yes,” Luka agrees, “we shared bodies… and then we shared bodies.”)  “what is Gai like… do you know…?” Ahim asks.  But Luka says, "I don’t really know, I've never been with him, but he seems like he’d be really sweet."

Ahim is kind of beating around the bush, so Luka finally guesses, is she hinting that she wants to have a chance with one of the guys?  Shyly, Ahim admits, "... yes... well, maybe... well..."

Luka knows Ahim is too shy to initiate anything, so she offers, “would you like me to ask around?”  Ahim is almost too embarrassed to say anything.  So Luka asks, “Is there anyone in particular you'd like? anyone you don’t want?  You know none of the guys would turn you down.  Would you prefer your first time to be with Marvelous?”  Ahim hesitates.  “Joe?”  Again Ahim hesitates, then mentions that she is sure any of the boys would be nice.  But in a quiet voice she admits that it’s Gai she would really like.  “Oh yes,” Luka acknowledges.  “You had the wedding ceremony, now you’d like to consummate the marriage, right?”  Ahim is flustered.  “Oh Luka!”

“That’s all right, honey, I’m just kidding,” Luka smiles.

“You know, he’s so wonderful as Gōkai Silver,” Ahim admits softly.  “I always think of him as a Silver Knight.”

“Ah, your knight in silver armor, huh?”  Luka agrees.  “Would you like me to ask him?”

“umm…yes…umm, no… umm yes… umm…”

“Never mind.”  Luka sighs.  “I’ll ask.”

* * * * *

Luka finds Gai alone, and broaches the proposal.  To which Gai reacts like a deer in the headlights. “ _ME ?!?!?!?!_ ”

“Yes you.”

Now it’s Gai who’s all flustered, “Oh I don’t know what to do what should I do oh she’ll hate me what should I do…??? oh she really probably wants Marvelous more than me…”

Marvelous strolls in.  “Did I hear my name?”

“…oh I don’t know what to doooo…!”

“Ahim would like to have a romantic night with Gai.  You’d think she was asking him to give up his virginity.”

“… well…” Gai nearly starts to admit.

“So what's the problem?” Marvelous suggests, a familiar arm around Gai’s shoulders.  “She’s a princess – just think of it like a command performance.”

“But _that’s_ the problem…!” Gai whines.  “What if, y’know, I can’t, ummm, perform on command…??? ohhh she’ll hate meeee…!!!”

“Oh, honestly,” Luka nearly gives up.  “I swear, you’re worse than trying to convince Hakase.  Okay, fine, I’ll tell her you don’t want to.”

“NO !!!” Gai nearly shrieks, “oh she’d hate me _forever !!! "_

“The first time I found out that Joe wanted it,” Marvelous offers friendly advice, “was when he slammed me up against the wall and kissed me bloody.  And the sex afterwards was really hot!”

“eeep!!”  Gai cringes.

“Marvelous!” Luka insists bluntly.  “You’re not helping matters.  Get out!  Out!!”

“But she’s a real princess…” Gai whines, “… and I’m just a – ”

“A silver knight.”

Gai looks curious.  “Huh?”

“Gai, she said you’re her Silver Knight, her knight in silver armor.”

"She did?"  That starts to change Gai’s attitude.  “She really said that?”

“Yep.  You know you don’t have to rush anything.  You’re an excellent cook.  Fix her a real romantic dinner, bring her flowers, have candles and soft music.  Just have conversation, and let the evening go however it goes.  And you know, you don’t have to do everything the first time.  Just relax and just do whatever you both feel like doing.  Now, shall I tell her you accept?”

“umm…yeah…”  Gai’s shy smile turns beaming.  “Yeah!”  He strikes a heroic pose.   “The princess’s champion!  Tell her the Silver Knight is at her service ready to do the princess’s bidding!”

“Fine.  Then you just pick an evening, and let me know, and I will kick everyone off the ship,” – a sharp glance in Marvelous’s direction – “ _…including the captain!"_

 * * * * * F I N I S * * * * *

 


End file.
